


Lured

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Merman Aoi, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Other, Pirate AU, Submissive Reita (the GazettE), Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Pirate captain Reita doesn't let rumours of a curse deter him from his hunt for treasure. After all, merfolk are just tales, right?
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Lured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirens_fang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/gifts).



> Based on Rock and Read 073, as well as various conversations between my friend and I over the years, and some of her art pieces: [[SFW]](https://twitter.com/heretic_kings/status/954633941331337216), [[SFW]](https://twitter.com/heretic_kings/status/954537705743925248), [[SFW]](https://twitter.com/heretic_kings/status/954542322376519681), and [[NSFW]](https://twitter.com/angreibirb/status/1100896101983375362). Please give her some love, this fic wouldn't exist without her!
> 
> WARNING: extremely dubious consent, some relatively non-graphic violence. Please read the tags!

“Are you sure about this, Captain? It looks pretty ominous.”

Reita grinned at the question, admiring the sight of the island they were approaching over the top of his wheel. The giant cave that opened up towards the sea did tower over them by quite a bit, and the rocks in the water outside meant it would be difficult to get close without damaging the ship, but he would have been disappointed if it was easy. “What's wrong, scared of the dark?”

“No, but the closer we get to it, the more I think about the 'mermaid's curse' we were warned about.”

“You knew exactly where we were headed when we left shore, you could have stayed behind if you would have preferred to,” Reita said, focusing on steering around the rocks.

“To go skint broke and be arrested by the royal navy? I'd rather die at sea.” He finally tore his eyes off the cave, frowning as he turned toward Reita. “But curse or no curse, no man has ever gone after the treasure of the seven seas and lived to tell the tale. Makes you wonder if someone is guarding it.”

“That hasn't stopped you before,” Reita said, glancing at him before continuing. “If there are any guards, we'll deal with them first and then get the gold, as usual.” He left the helm and walked off toward the main deck, yelling orders at his crew. “Lower the anchor and the cockboat, and then whoever isn't scared, come with me.”

The ship was secured, and Reita and a few of his men climbed into the boat, rowing through the mouth of the cave in silence. Even though Reita didn't believe in any curse, he wasn't stupid. His first mate was right, nobody had taken this treasure yet, and he wasn't eager to find out why.

They entered the cave, and Reita marvelled at the sheer size of it. It was enormous, the ceiling high enough above them that if it wasn't for the rocks, they could easily have fit his entire ship inside. It was too dark for him to see much further than the bank, but the cave probably continued further into the island, and Reita could only imagine what treasures lay hidden in there. He had spent years locating the island, and even more finding a crew reckless and skilled enough to come with him, and now he was ready to reap the rewards.

A dull thud sounded in the cave, and the boat stopped moving, swaying slightly in the water. “What was that? Did we hit a rock?” Reita asked, frowning at the oarsman who only shrugged, looking as confused as he was. Then the boat nearly tipped over as a hand shot out of the water and gripped the gunwale, another following immediately, grabbing Reita's first mate and hauling him over the edge and into the water before any of the pirates realised what was going on.

“What the hell was that?” Reita yelled, getting up and drawing his sword, watching in horror as the shadows disappeared down into the water, and fear gripped him as he realised he wasn't prepared to fight an enemy he couldn't see.

“Captain, they've surrounded us!” Reita's men were drawing their weapons as well, and true enough, dark shapes in the water were looming closer on all sides.

“Be brave, men,” Reita said calmly, somehow keeping his voice even despite the blood all but freezing in his veins. “If the tales of merfolk are true, then we'll bag ourselves a good bounty on top of the treasure. Send these sea maggots to Davy Jones' locker!”

Reita felt a moment's pride that he'd at least gathered the boldest crew that ever sailed the seas when his men pulled out the pistols and started shooting at the dark shapes with loud battle cries, but it was short-lived when the figures drew nearer and he realised that the rumours were more true than he had anticipated. Something shot out of the water and sliced another of his men's throat open, and he screamed as blood started gushing out of the wound, the mermaid landing in the water on the other side of the boat unharmed.

As another one of the merfolk drew close, Reita gripped his cutlass, ready to strike at it before it could kill another one of his men, but the back of his shirt was gripped before the splash of water behind him even registered to his ears. He was pulled backwards and over the side of the boat with a startled cry, and he thrashed wildly as he fell into the water. He didn't make it to the surface before something grabbed his leg, and he was dragged towards the bank faster than any ship could sail, the speed of the creature as impressive as it was terrifying. He tried to reach up and free himself, but was smacked in the face by a heavy tail, and fuck, it hurt.

Reita gasped for air when he was dragged up on shore by the merman that had gripped him, and quickly decided he didn't have time to wonder why it had hauled him to land instead of merely drowning him, trying to get on his feet so he could fight back. He didn't stand a chance, however, as soon as he stood up, the merman knocked his legs out from under him with its tail, and he barely managed to keep his head from impacting against the hard stone, cursing his own carelessness. He reached for his pistol, the gunpowder may be wet, but at least he could still have wielded it as a club, if only the merman hadn't somehow been faster than him, even out of its element. It tossed the pistol out of reach and gripped Reita's legs, holding him down with great strength.

Reita tried to kick his feet free, and given enough time, he might have succeeded, but by then, more merfolk had made it to the bank, and they were carrying coils of rope. Reita's protesting flails were brushed off as they first tied his ankles together, then his wrists, and before he could reach the dagger in the hilt on his hip, one of the merfolk had taken that, too.

He was helpless to do anything but listen to the screams of his crew as they fought valiantly for their lives, but overpowered and outnumbered as they were, one by one they were either killed or dragged to the depths. Before long, the alarm back on his ship echoed through the cave, followed by more screams in the distance, and Reita felt angrier than he ever had as he watched his beautiful ship start to sink, along with his entire crew. He briefly wondered if it was one of his men or the merfolk that started the fire, but it didn't really matter, as his ship was now in flames, burning as it went down and casting a warm light in the cave.

He looked around at the merfolk surrounding him, all balancing on their large tails and towering over him. Even their human halves looked unnaturally strong, muscles rippling whenever they moved, and although Reita had heard tales of merfolk since he was a small boy, they were quite different to behold in person. Their upper body looked nearly human, apart from the fins at the back of their forearms and the sides of their heads, and the sharp, shark-like teeth they bared at him whenever he stared for too long. From the waist down, they more closely resembled fish, scaled tails with one broad caudal fin, and Reita winced at the memory of how much it had hurt to be slapped by one. He wasn't eager to repeat that.

“Get up, bottom-feeder, prince Aoi is approaching,” one of the mermaids hissed at him, grabbing his hair and hauling him to his knees, and Reita cried out at the sharp pain in his scalp. He somehow managed to find his balance with his limbs tied together, resting his hands in his lap as he watched the water curiously. Before long, he spotted three dark figures swimming through the cave, and he turned away to avoid being sprayed as they came splashing out of the water, landing gracefully on the rocks.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” The merman who spoke gripped Reita's hair and twisted the strands tightly, and Reita figured he must be the prince. He was beautiful, gorgeous features framed by long, black hair, and a matching obsidian tail that glinted in the light of Reita’s burning ship. His lips turned up in a cruel smirk, and he yanked Reita's head back painfully, forcing him to look at him, and Reita bit back a cry. “If it isn't the infamous captain Reita.”

“You know who I am?” Reita must have looked quite perplexed, because Aoi chuckled before he continued.

“Of course,” he said, slitted eyes roving over Reita's kneeling figure, and Reita couldn't help but feel sized up like prey, shifting uncomfortably under Aoi's gaze. “You think my people have stayed secret all this time by completely ignoring humans? You destroy everything you touch, especially you damn pirates.”

As much as Reita wanted to argue, Aoi had a point. But Reita wasn't stupid, for merfolk to stay a secret, anyone who saw them would have to die, which didn't make Reita's situation look any brighter. “So this is a trap, then? Was there ever any treasure at all?”

Aoi grinned, baring his sharp teeth, and the sight did nothing to alleviate Reita's concerns. “Oh, the treasure very much exists, it's just not here. I realised over a century ago that you scum weren't going to give up, so I had it moved someplace safe, and since no man has ever made it and gotten away with his life, you have no reason to doubt the treasure is still here.”

“So people keep sailing right to their deaths,” Reita mumbled, and he had to admit, it was rather clever.

“Not as many as you think. Ever since the rumours of the 'mermaid's curse' started spreading, only the dumbest pirates ever come out here,” Aoi said, his smirk starting to irritate Reita.

“Or the bravest,” he countered, to which Aoi chuckled.

“A bit of both, perhaps,” he said, still watching Reita with that piercing gaze. “No matter, there's a death penalty for even attempting to steal the treasure, whether you succeed or not.”

“Go ahead.” Reita straightened his back as much as he could, meeting Aoi's eyes with as much courage as he could muster. “I don't fear death. I'll die at sea like any other pirate, that's the life we choose.”

“Brave indeed,” Aoi said, his smirk unfaltering as he twisted Reita's hair in his grip, making Reita grit his teeth. “But I don't want to waste such a beautiful man.”

Reita blinked in surprise at Aoi's words, furrowing his brows. “What do you mean?”

“Have you noticed how all your men are dead, yet I'm here having this conversation with you?” Now that Aoi pointed it out, Reita thought it odd that he hadn't met the same fate as the rest of his crew, but he hadn't really had time to wonder why, not until now. Luckily, if you could call it that, Aoi seemed quite eager to explain. “You're no use to me dead.”

“What use would I be to you alive?” Reita asked slowly, not sure he was liking the turn this was taking. There was honour in dying with your crew, the same couldn't be said for aiding the men, or otherwise, who killed them.

Aoi's grin widened, and he tilted his head to the side. “Tell me, Captain, what do you think would happen if your kind knew we existed?”

“We'd hunt you down like the monsters you are,” Reita said sharply, earning himself a few hisses from the merfolk surrounding him, but they quickly calmed down when Aoi raised his hand in some sort of signal.

“Oh yes, undoubtedly. You'd brag about who could bag the largest one, mount our tails on your walls, and hold competitions to kill us for fun.” For the first time, Reita noticed Aoi wasn't smiling. “But I suspect you'd do something else, too.”

Reita's eyes widened when he realised what Aoi was hinting at, and he tried to keep his voice from shaking when he replied. “We'd capture you alive?”

“Precisely.” Aoi sneered, his dark eyes narrowing and his voice dropping. “You'd keep us as slaves and decoration once you figured out how. You'd have our soldiers fighting for your armies, our workers salvaging your sunken ships, and every noble would have his own pet merman. The prettier and the higher status the merman, the more expensive he'd be. I'd be swimming around in a tank in your king's palace as entertainment for his guests.”

Reita grinned at the thought, he would much have preferred to be listening to Aoi's arrogant ranting from the other side of a glass pane. “You're probably right.”

Aoi glared at him, before his expression softened somewhat, and he was back to eyeing Reita curiously. “Being a prince and practically immortal gets very dull after a while,” he said, breaking the silence, and Reita snorted humourlessly.

“I can imagine,” he said flatly, gasping a moment later as Aoi reached out and slapped him across the face, his head snapping to the side with the force of it. As he had suspected, merfolk were strong in other muscle groups than just their tails.

“I've been wondering what it would be like to keep a human as a pet,” Aoi said, the smirk making its way back to his lips. “And who would be more fitting for a prince than the most feared pirate of the seven seas, the only pirate to ever have cheated death itself?”

“I'd rather rot than be your pet,” Reita said, spitting at the ground in front of Aoi and bracing himself for another slap, but instead, Aoi gripped his throat, hard enough to bruise, but not choking him.

“I wouldn't want that one bit,” Aoi sneered, letting go of Reita and turning to his guards. “Take him away,” he commanded, casting one last glance at Reita before diving back into the sea, two of his guards following him, while the rest stayed behind.

He was forced to his feet and shoved into his boat, grunting as he landed gracelessly in a pool of blood and sea water, trying to sit up, but it was difficult with his limbs tied together. He was grateful that they weren't dragging him underwater again, however, and he appreciated the moment's rest while the merfolk tugged the boat out of the cave and followed the shore.

By the time they arrived at their destination, a shallow lagoon further up on the island, nearly hidden by trees on all sides, Reita had had time to reflect on his fate. Even if Aoi was beautiful, Reita was a vicious pirate, not a plaything or a decoration. Whatever Aoi had planned for him, Reita would resist it, even if that resulted in his death.

“You're finally here.” Speak of the devil, Aoi was floating in the lagoon, watching as his guards tipped the boat over on the sandbank. Reita cursed and sputtered as he rolled out and landed not far from Aoi, who dismissed his guards with a wave of his hand. “This will be your new home, so you better like it.”

“I'll escape,” Reita said defiantly, trying to get to his feet, but failing and falling down again, giving up before he embarrassed himself too much.

Aoi seemed amused, the grin back on his face, and Reita glared at him. “From an island watched day and night by the royal guard, that no ship dares come near, and is only subject to a pirate attack every decade or so? I'd like to see you try.”

“I'll find a way.”

“You know what, go ahead,” Aoi said, swimming over to where Reita was sitting in the sand, and he tried not to flinch as Aoi dragged his body up on the bank, propping himself up on his arms. “My guards aren't happy that I've kept you alive. They won't show their dissent openly for fear of my father, but I'm sure if you try to escape, they'll kill you on the spot and argue it was self-defence,” Aoi said, shrugging nonchalantly. “That is, if the sharks don't get you first.”

“At least it would be less humiliating than this,” Reita said, raising his hands uselessly, they were still tied together, as were his ankles. Aoi merely chuckled.

“You don't even know what I intend to do with you yet,” he said, reaching out to run his fingers down Reita's leg, who flinched away from the touch.

“Whatever it is, it can't be good.”

Aoi's smirk widened until Reita could see his sharp teeth glint in the moonlight, sending a shiver down his spine. “Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Captain. It most definitely will be.” Before Reita had time to wonder what that meant, Aoi had grabbed the rope around Reita's legs and yanked on it, making him slide down the bank and into the water with a surprised yelp.

He thrashed as Aoi dragged him away, he knew it wouldn't do him any good, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He was dragged up on the shallows coughing and sputtering, frowning as he noticed the giant clam protruding from the water. Aoi stroked a hand over the top of it, and it opened to reveal soft lining that almost resembled a bed, and a shudder ran down Reita's spine.

“No fucking way,” he growled, but before he could manage to start fighting again, Aoi had gripped his neck tightly and thrown him on the bed, following after.

“Come now, don't be like that. You humans have quite the reputation for your sexual prowess,” Aoi said and gripped Reita's legs, and Reita paled.

“Can't you do that with your own kind?” Reita asked, his voice shaking as Aoi started to undo the ropes that bound his legs together.

“Oh, I have, many times over the centuries, but I've never been with a human before.” Aoi tossed the rope aside once Reita's legs were free, starting to remove his boots and glancing up at him. “Don't be afraid, I'm told I'm an excellent lover.”

At that, Reita started thrashing again, trying to kick Aoi away, but Aoi didn't seem phased, pinning his legs down and reaching up to fumble with his pants. It took him quite a while, understandably, he struggled with Reita's belt clasp for a while before finally managing to pull Reita's trousers and boxers off with a low growl. Reita whimpered quietly, trying to close his exposed legs, though he soon gave up. There was no way around this, Aoi was stronger than him, and Reita's pride was wounded beyond repair at this point. “If I behave, will you at least be considerate?”

“Oh, Captain,” Aoi said smugly, grinning at Reita as he lifted his legs and folded Reita's knees to his chest. “I'll do better than that. I'll make you enjoy it.”

Whatever Reita had expected, Aoi's tongue flicking over his puckered entrance was not it, and he let out a surprised cry at the odd feeling, subconsciously trying to close his legs again, but Aoi held him still. Reita hadn't felt a tongue on his ass in years, and Aoi's was different; longer, wetter, and slightly forked at the tip. He struggled with himself for a moment, stuck in limbo between finding it utterly degrading and enjoying it, eventually deciding the latter was the more practical option.

Aoi dragged his tongue flat in long strokes along Reita's cleft before lavishing his anus with attention, prodding at the entrance with the tips, humming contently whenever Reita's hole fluttered. Reita's face was hot, and he didn't doubt that his blush matched the colour of his shirt by now. His breathing was starting to pick up as a result of Aoi's efforts, and, much to Reita's embarrassment, his cock was growing hard.

“You taste so different from my kind,” Aoi mused as he pulled back to lick and suck on his fingers, coating them in his spit, which Reita noticed was, thankfully, much thicker than human saliva. “Does your cock taste the same?”

“Wait,” Reita stuttered, clenching his jaw as he tried to hold back the moan that threatened to escape when Aoi ran his tongue up Reita's shaft. While Aoi was undeniably skilled with his tongue, Reita couldn't help but cast a nervous glance at his sharp teeth, hoping he wouldn't actually try to blow Reita. Luckily, Aoi seemed content to merely lap at Reita's cock, swirling his tongue around the head before going back to licking the base.

Reita groaned when he felt a slick finger against his ass, and despite Aoi's attempts, Reita wasn't so far gone he didn't realise what came next. He forced himself to relax as much as he could, concentrating on breathing as Aoi's finger slowly started to slip inside him, and to Reita's great relief, it barely stung at all.

“What's this, Captain?” Aoi's tone was unbearably smug as he gazed down at Reita. “No protest? No shock? Could it be this isn't the first time you've had a finger up your ass?”

Reita met Aoi's gaze unflinchingly, sounding confident despite his flushed face. “Far from it, your Highness,” he said, dragging out the honorific and raising an eyebrow, to which Aoi chuckled.

“It seems I do not know as much about you as I thought. Captain Reita, feared pirate, skilled sailor, and a slut in bed.” Aoi pushed his finger as deep as it would go, drawing a gasp from Reita's lips. “I thought you humans had laws against such, or at the very least that it was considered taboo.”

“That's where the 'feared pirate' thing comes in handy.” Reita sighed when Aoi started moving his finger, feeling his body respond to the pleasure eagerly.

“Ah, of course. You're already breaking laws, what difference will one more make? And I suppose other pirates respect you too much to mock you for it,” Aoi said, licking Reita's cock again. “How fortunate for me, I was afraid I would have to be gentle with you.”

“How fortunate indeed.” Reita closed his eyes, letting his head fall back, enjoying the sensations Aoi was bringing him. He choked down a groan when he pushed another finger in alongside the first, thrusting them slowly in and out of his ass while he continued to lick his cock, warm tongue running along a vein and making Reita want to buck his hips.

Aoi’s fingers were almost as talented as his tongue, and Reita was panting heavily before long, his cock leaking precum, which Aoi lapped up hungrily. Aoi added a third digit and started thrusting them deeply, licking along the shaft of Reita’s cock at the same time, and when his fingers brushed his prostate, he moaned out. “Right there, do that again.”

“Huh?” Reita opened his eyes to see Aoi looking at him with a perplexed expression, and Reita sighed and lay his head back down.

“That's the prostate, or the sweet spot. Mermen don't have it?”

“I've never heard of anything like that,” Aoi said, sounding fascinated, his tongue darting over his bottom lip as he brushed his fingers over the same spot again, and Reita let out a low moan. “So I just press my fingers against it like that?” Reita nodded, and Aoi continued thrusting his hand, running his tongue along Reita's cock at the same time. “If I didn't know any better, Captain, I'd say you were enjoying this.”

Reita's cheeks flushed pink, both because what Aoi was doing was starting to feel really good, and because he had a point. “I've decided that the most practical course of action is just to go along with it for now. You have me at a disadvantage here.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Aoi said with a grin, and Reita shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see it. Aoi had a good angle now, he seemed to learn fast, already moving his fingers with a rhythm that made it impossible for Reita to pretend he wasn't enjoying it. On top of that, his forked tongue was still stroking Reita's dick, thick saliva coating it and making everything slicker, hotter.

He debated giving Aoi some kind of warning, but ultimately decided against it. Despite him bringing Reita pleasure he hadn't felt in a long time, he was still Aoi's prisoner, and he didn't have to make this any easier for him. A few more thrusts of Aoi's fingers, and Reita was cumming, a low groan escaping him despite his attempts to stifle it, his entire body tensing as spurts of cum shot from his dick, dripping down and coating his abdomen.

Reita kept his eyes shut, his blush only deepening, and he was grateful for the silence that followed, particularly Aoi's lack of teasing regarding the fact that he'd just cum with a merman's fingers in his ass and tongue on his cock. He blamed it on how long it had been since the last time he'd been fingered by someone who wasn't himself, someone whose movements weren't utterly predictable.

He had a personal code against sleeping with his crew members, he found it created too many complications, and he didn't need one more thing to worry about when he was out at sea. What that ultimately led to, of course, was that by the time he finally got back on land, he was so desperate he usually climaxed just from penetration. A tad embarrassing, but thankfully, most of his conquests seemed to take it as a compliment.

By the time Reita had caught his breath and his dick had started to go soft again, Aoi was still thrusting his fingers into him, and with the post-orgasmic increase in sensitivity, it wasn't exactly comfortable. “Hold on,” he mumbled, lowering one leg and planting his foot on Aoi's shoulder, giving him a light shove. “Give me a moment.”

“Why?” Aoi asked, seeming genuinely confused, stilling his fingers inside Reita.

Reita sent Aoi a look as if to ask if he were an idiot, but when Aoi only appeared more confused, Reita let his head fall back down with a sigh. Maybe Aoi didn't even have an anus. “It hurts if you move so soon after orgasm.”

“Oh,” Aoi said, and Reita nodded for good measure. “So now what?”

“What do you mean?” Reita asked, still staring up at the sky. He doubted Aoi was going to be satisfied with just that, but he'd need a moment to collect himself before he was ready to continue.

“Are we supposed to just lie here in silence and wait? Do we converse to pass the time?”

Reita let out an exasperated groan and raised his legs once more, keeping them spread for simplicity's sake. “Never mind, let's just get on with it.”

“My, Captain, you sure know how to woo a man,” Aoi said, the corner of his lips tilting up, and if nothing else, it made the situation somewhat less awkward.

“It was never my intention to woo you,” Reita said flatly, biting his lip as Aoi's fingers began moving again.

“Fair enough.” As the discomfort slowly faded, Reita breathed more evenly, his body relaxing and eventually welcoming the intrusion of Aoi's fingers once more. It had just started feeling good again when Aoi pushed another finger in, and Reita grunted in surprise, flinching as his ass was stretched further.

“Is that truly necessary?”

“What?” Aoi asked, glancing up at Reita, but he kept pushing his fingers in until they were buried as far inside him as they would go.

“Four fingers seems a bit excessive,” Reita mumbled, meeting Aoi's gaze, regretting it a second later when Aoi's fingers brushed his prostate and he moaned, Aoi's grin widening.

“How else are we going to fit my cocks in you?” Aoi said it so nonchalantly that it took Reita a second to realise exactly what he meant.

“Did you say cocks?” he asked, eyes widening as he looked down, but Aoi was lying on his stomach, and Reita couldn't see anything but his head and arms from that angle.

“Mermen have two.” If he could, Reita would have killed Aoi for the smug tone of his voice when he said that. “I was just as surprised to learn humans only have one as you probably are right now.”

Reita was too busy contemplating how that even worked to respond, grateful when Aoi sighed in resignation and started working to prop himself up. He eventually managed to balance on his tail, one hand on Reita's leg to hold himself up, and Reita watched in wonder as a slit opened at the front of Aoi's scaly tail, the folds parting to reveal that Aoi had, in fact, been telling the truth. Two cocks emerged, one above the other, and while they bore some differences from a human dick, lacking a distinguishable head and any semblance of foreskin, they weren't all that different.

Just bigger, Reita realised when Aoi's cocks kept growing, and in retrospective, even four fingers seemed insufficient. “Please tell me that's it.”

“Oh, Captain,” Aoi said, leaning over Reita with a devious grin, trailing his sharp nails up his chest. “We've only just started.” With a shift so quick Reita let out a startled cry, Aoi ran his nails down his shirt, ripping it right down the middle. The tattered folds parted to the side, held somewhat in place by the harness Reita wore on his right arm and shoulder.

“Was that really necessary?” Reita glared up at Aoi, then down at his ruined shirt. At least his pants were still in tact, just wet and probably full of sand. The rest of his clothes had burned along with his ship, no doubt.

“You won't be needing clothes any more. I'm naked, too, you know.” Aoi winked down at him, before rolling over and lying on his side next to him, raising Reita's leg and delivering a smack to his thigh. “Spread your legs.”

Reita turned his head so he didn't have to face Aoi, his cheeks heating up, but he obeyed the command nonetheless. The shame he felt at so readily presenting himself to his captor paled in comparison to his curiosity, especially considering the circumstances. His crew was dead, he was stranded on an island nobody had ever escaped alive, it wasn't like anyone would ever know. On the off chance that someone started spreading a rumour that Captain Reita had willingly let himself be fucked by a merfolk prince, he had a feeling most would struggle to believe the tale.

“Finally done fighting it, Captain?” Aoi's tone was insufferable, and Reita didn't grace him with a response. Aoi seemed to find even that amusing, rolling Reita slightly on his side and reaching down between them, adjusting their positions for a moment. He eventually found the right angle, pushing his dicks into his stretched hole and drawing a pleasured cry from Reita.

Reita tried in vain to cover his face, wanting to muffle the sounds he made before his embarrassment grew, but Aoi was having none of it. He gripped the rope binding Reita's wrists together, raising his arms over his head, and the tearing of fabric mingled with the surprised grunt he made. “Seriously?”

“I want to hear your delicious noises.” When Reita looked up, Aoi was grinning, and he quickly averted his gaze again. He tried to be quiet, but then Aoi thrust his hips, or tail or whatever it was he did, but his dicks spread Reita open as they pushed into him, and he couldn't help but moan. Aoi chuckled, and Reita arched his back, nearly whining when he gripped his leg, holding him in place. “What's the matter, Captain? Ever experienced two dicks before?”

Reita's brows furrowed, and he finally met Aoi's gaze, having to twist his body to look up at him. “No,” he stuttered, interrupting himself with short, breathless moans. He'd been with multiple men at once before, but he'd never taken both in the same end at the same time, though now, he kind of regretted it. Aoi was stretching him farther than he'd ever been before, and it was quickly turning him into a panting mess.

It didn't help that Aoi was absolutely beautiful, the scales on his neck and framing his face glinting in the moonlight, his long, dark hair draped over his shoulders, clinging to them and dripping water down his chest. Aoi's hand was gripping his thigh firmly, and he was certain he could feel him tense when he started moving, thrusting his dicks into Reita, mouth parting in a soft moan.

Once he had a rhythm going, Aoi let go of Reita's leg, lifting his hand to his mouth. “Suck.” His fingers slipped past Reita's lips, and he closed them happily, grateful to have something to muffle his moans with. He didn't get to enjoy the relief for long, however, because Aoi's claws were sharp, and when he pressed down on his tongue, the skin burst easily. Reita yelped, but Aoi pinched harder, and the taste of blood soon filled his mouth. His fingers withdrew, but were quickly replaced by his mouth, and Reita shut his eyes tightly, the wounds stinging when Aoi's tongue parted his lips.

A hand closed around his dick, slick with saliva and probably blood, and Reita sobbed against Aoi's mouth, tears stinging at his eyes. He felt like he was being pulled back and forth between pleasure and pain, and he honestly didn't mind either. Aoi seemed to be an expert at gauging his tolerance, and every time he hurt him, it was just enough to get Reita's blood pumping, exciting him further.

“You're delicious,” Aoi whispered against his lips, kissing him deeply and giving Reita no chance to reply. He'd started moving his hand, stroking his dick slowly, and Reita felt like he was melting. Aoi filled him just right, and with every deep thrust, Reita's toes curled involuntarily. It felt so good, and despite the fact that he'd cum just earlier, Reita knew he was already nearing his limit. The combination of Aoi's mouth on his, his cocks moving inside him, and his hand stroking him was driving Reita slowly mad.

Aoi pulled back, his mouth stained red with Reita's blood, and watched him with hungry eyes, though he was moaning steadily as well. Reita felt some pride at that, even as Aoi's cocks brushed his prostate and he had to choke down a cry, giving him a pleading look. Aoi grinned at that, twisting his hand on Reita's dick and leaning down to whisper. “There?”

“Don't act like you don't remember.” Reita barely managed to finish his sentence before he was moaning again, Aoi had adjusted his angle, and was now thrusting hard into him, matching the movements of his hand. Reita spread his legs further, making it easier for Aoi to move as he pleased, gripping the rope in his fists to have something to hold on to as he gave in to the pleasure.

It didn't take long before he lost it, tipping his head back and groaning desperately as his orgasm washed over him. His dick twitched in Aoi's hand, dribbling cum over his stomach for the second time that night, just adding to the mess and how dirty he felt. Aoi stroked him through it, even though Reita's ass clenching around him was pulling him down with him, and he bit down on his shoulder when he came. His teeth were surprisingly sharp, and Reita whimpered softly when they dug into his skin, though he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Aoi's cocks were filling him with thick cum.

Aoi eventually pulled out, flopping over on his back with a sated hum, and Reita shuddered at how empty he felt. He rolled over, folding his arms over Aoi's chest and resting his head on his hands, panting heavily. Aoi's cum started trickling back out of him, and he furrowed his brows at the feeling. He didn't have it in him to ask Aoi to clean him, however, he was well and truly spent, and he needed to rest. If his thighs and stomach were a mess in the morning, it wasn't like he had far to go to find some water to wash himself in.

While Reita started dozing off, tired and sated, Aoi dared a glance down at him. His fingers traced the marks his teeth had left behind on his shoulder, and Reita made a soft sound in his sleep. He had so many plans for him, but those would have to wait, he could tell. For all their talk, humans didn't have the greatest stamina, Aoi realised. No matter, he had the rest of Reita's lifespan to help him build it up.

“You'll make a lovely pet,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Reita's back and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This work now has a sequel, in chapter/day 2 of my Kinktober 2020 post. [[Link]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763088/chapters/65348632)


End file.
